


A Caricature of a Happy Marriage

by parrotfish_elliot



Series: Caricature Series [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, and its failing, its trina and marvins marraige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrotfish_elliot/pseuds/parrotfish_elliot
Summary: A look into Marvin and Trina's marriage as it draws to an end.





	A Caricature of a Happy Marriage

Every morning and afternoon was exactly the same in their house. The husband struggles to keep up an act, the wife struggles to keep her family together, and the son struggles to understand what’s going on.

It’s always the same, as if scripted.

“Good morning, Trina, Jason.”

“Good morning, dear, I made eggs.”

“Hi, dad, did you sleep well?”

“Sounds lovely, honey. I slept swell, kid, thanks.”

Cut to the husband eating the eggs at the table, talking to the son about school. When he gets up to leave, conversation continues.

“Bye, honey, bye, kid.”

“Have fun at work, Marvin.”

“See you later, Dad!”

Followed by an emotionless kiss between the husband and wife and lame smile between the father and son before the husband leaves.

Every day, he “stays late” to catch up on things. He’s not at work. He’s at a man’s apartment, every day of the week. The wife never comments, though, it’s not her place to question him.

He gets home after the son is asleep, every day, and the wife is always up watching the news.

“Welcome home, dear. Did you have fun at work?”

“Oh, same old, same old.” Occasionally, he’ll actually tell her something that happened. A promotion, someone got fired, the coffee machine broke. Nothing specific.

“That’s nice, dear, did you see what happened on the news?”

“No, what happened?”

And she’ll fill him in on the day’s news until he falls asleep on the couch and she goes to their room.

The next day and it’s more of the same, over and over. Of course, it ends when the husband changes up the script and explains why it’s been so weird, why he’s been staying “late at work” for things he didn’t need to catch up on, and suddenly they live in different houses and are filing for a divorce. The only scripts they follow is the legally required ones.

Alas, they would always treasure those few months they struggled to keep up their mirage of a happy relationship, but memories can’t save marriages in the end.


End file.
